


Unravel

by AnimefangirlPeggy65



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Each chapter is told from a different character's point of view, Feels, Friendship, Gen, I go in depth in the notes, Mentions of Violence, More of a little project of mine, Reader is based off an oc, Sorry if this comes off as too uh edgy, That's not really what I had in mind, Varying Chapter Length, Violence, challenge?, out of order events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimefangirlPeggy65/pseuds/AnimefangirlPeggy65
Summary: You were a puzzle, one yet to be solved. Everyone could agree there was something about you, they just didn't know what.A.k.a. In which I tell about certain aspects/personality traits of the reader through other characters' point of view.





	1. Prologue: Yugi - Fighter

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is kind of a little project for me. This is to help me practice point of view and consistency. I've read and seen so many things that lack consistency and it really kills me. I wanna try and work on consistency so you guys don't have to suffer the same thing. I legit read a story where the character had a ham sandwich near the start of the story and later on, she claimed she was a vegetarian and there was nothing stating that she was gonna try and be a vegetarian, she just was one. It bothered me so much. XD I'm bad for nitpicking like this. 
> 
> This is also for a possible future story of mine. Not only did I not really want it to take place during any main plot points to save myself from going through every episode and typing out every piece of dialogue, but I also wanted to have some background without making everything a mystery or forced on you guys in a flashback or something. I honestly hate that. The characters are like, 'Hey, remember when this happened?' and the other goes, 'Oh yeah!' *Cue flashback* 
> 
> I plan to make this a reader x canon character story, but I really cannot decide. See, the reader here is going to be based on an OC of mine and my friend even asked me, 'If you shipped her with someone, who would it be?' Well, I got stuck between three characters: Yugi, Ryou/Bakura, and Seto. If I did make this a reader x canon character story, who would you guys prefer I write for? 
> 
> XD Also, I really apologize for lots of things about the reader/my OC. Especially for how deep into angst we'll be going. I kind of used her as another project with, again, consistency. Sometimes writers have things happen and it doesn't really change the character that much when it should. Events change people, the way they act and think. You don't go to war and experience brutal and bloody battles and come back the same you were before. I went really into this and made it a little too angsty. I apologize if you can't handle what I've done to this poor character. I tried my best to even the flaws with the good traits. She might seem a little lop-sided now, but as it goes on, it might even out a little.

You were a very complex character, hard to read. You were almost like Seto in a way yet oh so different, Yugi observed. To anyone not in the close knit friends, you would seem average. You were social, kind, athletic, and willing to fight for your friends. However, Yugi liked to compare you to his Millennium Puzzle at times. There was more to you than could ever meet a stranger's eyes. 

Your amicable smile hid something Yugi could not decipher. You were far from being an enemy, Yugi was certain. Yet...There was something about you. Something you never let anyone see. Your battle was one no one could see. The way you stared at a particular Duel Monster when you thought everyone was asleep back in Duelist Kingdom brought up red flags in Yugi's mind. The sad distant look when you thought no one was watching.

It was a sadness he'd never seen before in your eyes, a look that reminded him of himself. Before his friends, before his other half. Yugi could see something akin to the loneliness he'd felt, yet... It was different. The look was...Hollow. It was empty. There was something missing and it had something to do with that card. He had wanted to help you, to comfort you in some way, but he wasn't sure how. 

He felt kind of guilty letting you suffer alone when he may have been able to help you, but... You were a puzzle, one yet to be solved. Everyone could agree there was something about you, they just didn't know what. If Yugi knew one thing about you, you were a fighter. You didn't back down from a fist fight. He felt so helpless sometimes. Here you were, fighting with all you had...for him. You were fighting for him and he couldn't return the favor. 

He was more of a pacifist. Why physically harm one another when you could just duel it out? So, he tried to return the favor by teaching you Duel Monsters because he just couldn't fight the way you did. You were tall and fit. He was...shorter than you and more of an indoor person. He liked games, you liked sports. Though Yugi noticed you always had time for him. 

You didn't mind sitting down and playing games with him, even if you weren't always the best at every one of them. Yugi just wished you weren't so eager to jump into battle over him, or any of your friends really. He didn't like seeing you get hurt. You had scars from your previous battles, some hardly noticeable unless you were really looking for them. Others, however, were really obvious. 

One near the corner of your mouth that ran a little too close to your neck for his comfort and a small noticeable nick on your right arm. You had tons of tiny little nicks and marks on your hands. He'd noticed while the two of you played a board game. He really wished he could convince you not to fight so much. He didn't like seeing anyone get hurt like this, especially not you.


	2. Seto - Fondness for Children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DX Sorry these are so gosh dang short. I don't wanna add more than one trait per each character and it was really hard not to thus far. However, the up side to short chapters is that I'm likely to post one every day, so look forward to that.

Seto... tolerated you. Yes, that was it. Though sometimes you got on his nerves, he had owed you on more than one occasion. As much as Seto disliked anyone from Yugi's group of friends hanging out with Mokuba, they had saved his younger brother several times. However, all debts had been repaid and he had no reason to thank them currently. Mokuba seemed to like you, and that was good enough for him. 

Had it been the opposite, Seto wasn't keen on letting you near Mokuba at all and he'd tolerate you a lot less. Seto narrowed his eyes at you as you and Mokuba dueled each other. Rather than using the Duel Disks, the two of you had settled for the Duel Arena. Seto wasn't sure why, the Duel Disks were portable and far more convenient than the Arena. He kept his comments to himself, however, and sipped at his drink. 

He had his laptop in his lap, multi-tasking. Mokuba had wanted him to watch their battle, and Seto obliged. Mokuba came before the company and the company before anyone else. You were by far one of the worst duelist, your deck comprised of what seemed to be random cards. Were you this unskilled at Duel Monsters that you didn't even know how to make a proper deck? Seto could find third graders who had better decks than this! 

He had to admit though, you had improved. Your deck seemed a little more organized and your technique had changed. Still, it was pathetic. Seto hated to say it, but you might even be worse than that dog Jonouchi. While your dueling skills were inadequate, you kept Mokuba entertained and hadn't harmed him or anything thus far, so Seto was indifferent towards you. One thing that confused Seto a bit was that you seemed terrified of him sometimes. 

You went out of your way to avoid him when possible. Most of your conversations with him were when you were angry at him for one reason or another, mostly over Yugi's little crew. There were a few times you hadn't been angry or forced into talking to him for or by something or other. There had been a time where Seto had inquired why, if you disliked him so much, you would go out of your way to protect his younger brother. 

Seto could not count how many times Mokuba had been used against him by his enemies. It was odd to him that you would treat Mokuba the way you did. Something shone in your eyes when you looked at Mokuba, though. It was a softness you looked at your friends with. A softness you looked at any kid with, it seemed. He had been heading to seal a business deal when he caught glimpse of you. You had been playing with some kids in the park nearby. 

it was only a passing glance, but he recognized that look in your eye. A smile had been gracing your features, but there was also something he could see beyond it. It was faint, but there did seem to be a bit of sadness in your eyes. When you looked into his eyes, however, you froze. Something in you just clicked and you had this second look of fright before you attempted to hide the emotion. Seto noticed you were also rather tense around him. 

Unless angry, you normally didn't get too close to him. Even when you were angered, there was still that underlying fear. It kind of annoyed him. He could not stand fear in his workers. They were generally troublesome with their stuttering and fidgetiness, and he really did not tolerate the slobs who tried to suck up to him. One thing stuck out to him with your fear towards him, however. It wasn't his status. 

You did not fear him because he was the head of Kaiba Corp. The way you'd searched him with your eyes the first time you'd met... You weren't sizing him up, it was more like you had been trying to read him. It was a thing you seemed to have a habit for. You seemed to look for bodily signs and read eyes. 

Even in your duel with Mokuba currently, he noticed you eyes were focused on every move he made, as though trying to figure out which card he'd play next or what kind of move to expect from him. Mokuba wasn't very subtle with his moves when he was on the winning side. Not long after Seto set his eyes on you, you tensed. You knew he was watching you and that made you nervous, he observed.

You glanced his way, that fear still present in your eyes even as you turned away as though to ignore him. There were things about you Seto just didn't seem to understand. Eh, understanding you wasn't really of consequence. Seto turned his attention back to his work. All he cared about was that you weren't a bad influence on Mokuba and you had no intentions of harming him. As long as you didn't get in his way, Seto didn't really care.


	3. Jounouchi - Cracks in the Mask

The first time you and Jounouchi met was not on good terms. You'd taken to Yugi like fire to gasoline. It always seemed to be the types like Yugi that you went for and protected as though you were a personal guard dog or something. You'd sent him a glare and the message was obvious. It said, 'Mess with Yugi and you're dead.' It was a threat and warning wrapped all into one. 

Now, the two of you were on much friendlier terms and you'd even defended him as you'd done Yugi times before. You stuck up for all of your friends. Like himself and Honda, you were always prepared for a fight. After the whole thing with that jerk Ushio, you'd allowed him and Honda to join your group of friends, keeping a watchful eye on them until you were certain that they wouldn't bully or harm Yugi again. 

Your glare said it all and it was all Jounouchi needed to see to know that once you'd accepted them, they were in good hands. You knew full well they could handle themselves, and if they couldn't, you were certain to step it. After everything before Duelist Kingdom, you were used to fighting for Yugi as all the attention seemed to center around him. Jounouchi had taken to protecting Yugi as you had and still do, even Honda does. It's a thing now. 

The three of you would team up on anyone who dared mess with Yugi. If they hit him, everything else was fair game. They'd jump straight on the bastards and beat them till they begged for mercy. The three of you took beatings yourself from time to time. Not every battle was won, but the three of you would fight with all you had. The bruises and cuts you received were nothing compared to knowing that Yugi was safe. 

The same thing had to be done for Bakura, too. He also seemed to be a target for bullies. However, Jounouchi was used to seeing you calm and composed. You only gave to anger when someone messed with your friends. Even then, everything was coordinated. You were always searching for signs that things could go bad, that they'd aim a punch or kick your way. He knew because he'd picked up the same things from his experiences. 

It wasn't often worry graced your features, you were prepared for most things. You knew to look for signs and prepare for what was coming. You'd packed food on the way to the Duelist Kingdom, had a deck made from every card you could get your hands on, and you were hardly ever caught off guard...Or so Jounouchi thought. He'd never seen you this frantic until shit started to get real at the Duelist Kingdom. 

Seto's and Mokuba's soul being taken, Bakura passing out, Pegasus and Yugi getting sent to the Shadow Realm to finish their duel. Until then you'd kept your cool. When it was apparent Yugi was in trouble, you'd freaked. Now, you were losing it again. In all fairness, it was completely justified both times. You slammed into the warehouse's door with your shoulder, trying your best to get inside the burning building. 

You had arrived before anyone else. Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu had gotten there only moments prior. He sent Anzu to get help and rushed to your side. Again and again you rammed against it. Only when it was apparent you couldn't break it on your own did you freak. You clawed fruitlessly at the door, letting out a frustrated and concerned cry. Through your angry and distressed expression, he could of sworn he saw tears gather in your eyes. 

Even still, you fought them off and he and Honda were prepared to help you. The three of you were close, and yet there were still things you hid from them, little things Jounouchi noticed. However, he hadn't much to say. There were still things he hid from you and the others. He'd never tell them of his secretly low self-esteem. Besides, it didn't matter when he was surrounded by you guys. 

It always made him feel better to have his circle of friends around him. It honestly felt almost nonexistent. Why worry them with his problems when so much was going on around them? You guys had his back and that was all that mattered. When the truth was revealed, Jounouchi couldn't say much because he too hid things. Things his friends would probably never know. He'd seen you at your worst, and you his. 

It was just that silent understanding that was passed through your eyes. The both of you had suffered some terrible shit, but things always seemed to get better when everyone was able to hang out together and have a great time. The day would come when everyone would go their separate ways, and Jounouchi hoped you'd still stay in touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Side notes: Chapter lengths may vary. Sorry this one is so short. Also, if you want, you can request which character gets their chapter next. Order won't really matter in this.


End file.
